


Talk Dirty to Me

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gladio, Day 20, Dirty Talk, Ignis has some dirty fantasies, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Top Ignis, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Gladio falls apart when Ignis whispers his fantasies in his ear.Bending him over in front of the king and nobles?  Seriously Ignis?  You kinky bastard you.





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first Gladnis. This one was fun to write. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> not beta-ed

“You like this, don’t you, you filthy slut,” Ignis whispers, fingers twisted through Gladio’s hair as he pounds into the bigger man’s ass.

Gladio moans, head back, cock bouncing and dripping with every hard thrust from Ignis.

“Yes!” Gladio cries, his shout echoing around the public shower in the guard training room. They are alone, they locked the door before Ignis bent Gladio over and started fucking him.

“Such a little cock whore,” Ignis hisses, balls slapping against Gladio’s ass. “Imagine if everyone knew what the prince’s shield likes to do in his free time. He likes to get bent over and fucked. Such a slut for it, for my cock. You couldn’t wait for it, could you?”

“No! No, I wanted it!”

“Wanted it? Past tense?” Ignis growls in his ear.

“I want it! Don’t stop!”

“Good boy, good little slut,” Ignis says, doubling his pace. Gladio howls as Ignis strikes his prostate with every stroke. “You stand there next to your father during those meetings and you imagine this? You imagine being bent over and everyone watching while I fuck you? You would beg for it, wouldn’t you? You wouldn’t care that everyone would be there watching, that you’d be naked in front of the king and all those nobles who think so highly of themselves.”

Gladio moans, cock dripping onto the tile floor, precome washed away by the shower that rains down on them.

“Imagine the looks on their faces,” Ignis pants in his ear, “Imagine the shock when I shove you face down on the banquet table, your ass in the air, you begging for it like the little slut you are. Even in front of our monarch you’d beg for it, wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you?”

“Yes! Fuck, yes, Iggy!”

“Those nobles wouldn’t know what to think. They’d be so flustered and angry but we wouldn’t care. I’d shove my dick into you like I did here and you’d scream for it, you’d beg me not to stop, to fill you so full of come that you leak everywhere, staining that black marble floor with your come. And you would love every minute of it, love having their eyes on you as you get fucked.”

Gladio’s cock twitches as he braces his arms against the wall. He can barely hear Ignis over the pounding of the water and his strangled moans.

“They’d never imagine that you would like to take it up the ass, that you would beg for cock, scream for it, because the reality is you’re a whore, aren’t you? You love being stuffed with dick. You dream of it, dream of being stretched full and filthy, ass leaking because you can’t fit anymore inside you. Perhaps I’d take you during a dinner, bend you over the dinner table. I’d fuck you until you came screaming my name, covering your food in your spunk right there in front of everyone. And then you know what I’d make you do?”

“What?” Gladio asks, breathless. He twists his nipples, moaning Ignis’ name as the other man assaults his prostate.

“I’d make you eat it,” Ignis hisses.

Gladio cries out as he comes, thick ropes of spend pulsing out of his slit and splattering against the floor. Ignis grunts as Gladio’s hole tightens around his cock like a vice, trapping him deep inside as the images in his mind push him over the edge.

He rests his head between Gladio’s shoulder blades, both of them breathing hard. Ignis pulls out slowly, both of them standing under the cooling water. Gladio stands up straight and brushes his hair out of his face, amber eyes dancing with laughter as he turns to face Ignis.

“So, you wanna fuck me in front of the king, huh? Kinky, Iggy, very kinky.”

Ignis rolls his eyes and shoves Gladio away, both laughing. Ignis steps close to him, dragging blunt nails over Gladio’s nipples.

“You must admit that the image is alluring.”

“Yeah, it certainly seemed like you liked it.”

“You got off to it first,” Ignis sniffs.

“Whore.”

“Slut.”

Their laughter echoes off the walls and they share a quick kiss.

“We have a bit of time before we have to be at Noct’s,” Gladio whispers. Ignis grins wickedly at him, grabbing Gladio’s ass.

“Bend over, you dirty slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> tomorrow: Ignoct, foodplay


End file.
